1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of mounting and securing equipment to walls, ceilings, and the like, and has particular reference to means for use in securing specialized medical equipment to walls, ceilings and the like in hospital environments, although its use is not limited thereto.
2. Art Background
In hospital environments, it is highly desirable to have the capability of selectively positioning medical instruments at various locations in a room. Optimally, the relocation of a medical instrument to a new site should be simple to permit adjustments in instrument locations under varied conditions.
Instrument mounting systems currently exist for various applications, but most require that the mounting brackets be tilted during attachment to or removal from the rail. This feature makes these systems difficult to use in medical applications where the mounting systems will be used to support liquids, various equipment, trays.
As will be described, the present invention discloses an instrument fastening system having particular application for use in securing medical equipment in hospital environments. A self-locking mounting bracket is provided which couples a desired medical instrument to a rail having a plurality of T-shaped mounting slots. Medical instruments may be positioned on the rail at any slot location, and repositioned as desired to any other slot.